This invention pertains to a three layer composite, asphalt impregnated shingle having superior weather resistance and an aesthetic appearance which closely simulates more expensive roofing.
Roofing shingles comprising felt or fabric stock impregnated with asphalt and covered with weather resistant mineral granules are well known. Heretofore they have served as relatively inexpensive alternatives to tile, slate and wood roofing shingles. Although asphalt shingles are fire-resistant, provide good weather protection and are renownedly durable, their substantially planar appearance has made them less pleasing to the eye and less imposing than their more expensive counterparts.
Prior asphalt shingles having areas of different colors or color shading have not been successfully commercialized since their unnatural horizontal stripes and indefinable demarcations between the colors create an artificial appearance. Further their horizontal transitional area between colors is contrary to the shadings of natural wood and slate. Thus they do not present the subtle variegation of colors which is associated with abutting natural shingles.
Due to the uncontrolled mixtures of granule sizes in existing asphalt shingles, variation in surface texture exist and unsightly "off color" areas, which are caused by differences in the light reflective characteristics of granules of different sizes imbedded in the shingle, are unpleasantly noticeable.
Accordingly, asphalt shingles heretofore available are at a competitive disadvantage with the more expensive roofing shingles because they lack bulky edge profile, surface contour and color blends which are characteristic of slate and wood shingles. Finally, the installation of conventional composite shingles is tedious and time consuming because such shingles are applied in a regular pattern which requires precise alignment of adjacent courses so as to avoid a haphazard wavy appearance.
Many futile attempts have been made in the prior art to provide asphalt shingles which would achieve the substantial structural and architectural appearance as well as chromic affects characteristic of wood or slate roofing shingles. For example, the prior art suggests that an asphalt shingle may be endowed with a massive ornamental effect by securing an additional riser member beneath the spaced tabs of a conventional shingle. However, the resulting structure, although massive, provides a bumpy butt edge profile and an unattractive surface contour. It has also been proposed that an asphalt shingle be constructed with a plurality of tongues, the upper ends of which are free and the lower ends of which are integral with the body of the shingle. A strip is placed behind the body of the shingle but in front of the tongues which have been fastened to the deck. Such structure provides only a single thickness, uniform butt edge profile and regular, insignificant discontinuities in the surface contour.
Manufacturers of asphalt shingles have long recognized the above problems and have sought to improve the appearance of asphalt shingles by various means including the use of many colors and variations in the configuration or elevation of the tabs. Attempts have also been made to produce irregular surface contours which would give the shingle a bulkier appearance but these efforts have not been commercially rewarded. The goal of producing an inexpensive asphalt shingle which has the physical appearance of more expensive wood and slate shingles has eluded those skilled in the art.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages outlined above for asphalt roofing shingles.
Another object is to provide a relatively inexpensive roofing shingle which more closely simulates wood shake or slate shingles by a commercially feasible process.
Another object is to provide roofing which is both aesthetically pleasing and resistant to weathering.
Yet another object is to provide a shingle which facilitates installation on a roof.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.